creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Jeff the Killer/@comment-189.216.57.81-20180419184944
el esreal yo lo quiero es mi adoracion no lo puedo dejar de ver siento que me muero sino love ya se que otros pensaran que etoy loca pero no lo puedo dejar de ver . asi como nina tke killer eya su unca opsesion es jeff eya te ni poster capas y otras cosa y despues se comvirti en parte de jeff . a igual que nina yo tamvien estoy apsecionada n el n l puedo olvidar ni camviar por otro hombre todos no son como el aveses tengo ganas de aser lo que el ase matar pero no se que me pasaria al go malo si lo ago por eso esque me ontrolo pero se apodera y no lodejo . personas que esten lellendo este mensage no estoy loca . yo tamvirn lr tenia miedo pero de poco en poco me fuy enamrandome y ata aora no lo puedo olvidar pormas de que trato no puedo lo escuchava por mucica muchas veses deje de oir es musicas ero no lo podia olvidar aora se a vuelto parte de mi y desde hay cono mas crepipastas y los quiro cono ser ojala y eff viviera en mexico para conoser alos demar crepipastas su historia de jeff la e leido mas de 100 veses y no la paro de leer no c ometan un error como jeff aunque caigamos en sus manos no cometan un error por que sino no van a poder parar porfavor no cometan un error yo e estado apunto pero gracias a na amiga ya no lo e querido aser pero sefue vino de vacasiones y estado apunto pero larecuerdo a eya y no lo ago gracias a eya me epodido controlar . al desir estas palabra siento como si me estuviera liberando de lo que ecayado por titempo ya cumplire 12 años y estoy vien . aqui te contare lo que niene una amiga esa amiga tiene una gemela aviso no dire los nombre de aqueya persona por precausion hola aque les traigo lo que una amiga tieno . yo no savi que esa amiga tenia un defecto y yo entrava asu casa sin que lo supiera mediuenta que todos los cuchiyos no estavan y pensava que esra para que no se cortara la pequeña era su otra hermana veve en total eran tres una de eyas estava mala pasaro los años yo todavia no lo savia asta que me dijo su hermana lo que tenia era que cuando ella se enojava buscava los cuchiyos para no matar a su familia o luego ell se jalava s cabellos yo un dia que estava afuera escuche como gritaba yano queero salir dos la escucavamos desir n quiero sali no quiero salir asoto la puerta y su mama saco a todos de la casa la tranquelisaron y se metieron ella ya estava dormida eran las 3 am empeso a gritar que no la agarrara yo estava despierta y despues empeso aa aa aaaaaaaaaa convulcionarce vinieron las amvulancias y se la yevaron desde hay no me ejuntado con eya mepodria matar yo ya tome desisione un dia que me aga eso lamato o la noque yo medefendi . unstedes si sn niños y tienen problemas en la escuela no duden en responder nuestro cuerpo esta lista pero para que nos insulte y nos pegen ovayan con los maestroy diganle y si no asen aso glpeenlos en mi escuela todos tamvien me insultavan por que era nueva ye goun omento enque ya me avian artado y los golpee asta casi dejarlos inconsientes pero me detuve se preguntaran y porque no lesdijiste a ls maestros si tes desia pero no asian nada y tome mis propias de sisiones y asta orita cadas que me asen algo sin que yo les aga me levanto de mi lugar y levanto mi mano y me disen yaano te dire nada pero antes esra grseros asta que yo yege y les puse un alto y ya no an echo nada que sea con buling todos son vuenos con migo saven que cuando no tengo con que en jugar me invitan todo no se aregla a golpes pero cuaando n asen nada los mestro tienes que moner cartas en el asunto y ya tedejan gracias por leer esto . brendre mas segido para contarles delo que pasa . degene en los comentarios si leo apasad algo asi o les estapasando . nosvemos adios y gracias los amo